Information and Rules
Godmodding and Metagaming GM and Meta will not be tolerated in any means necessary. In some cases, some RPers may present themselves to be stronger, faster, etc. but that is due to not only the RP story line but because they have earned it. However, there is absolutely no Immortal/God (Immortality is only granted to the Silver King) and so please keep this in mind when RPing at all times. If there is any situation where this GM and/or Meta occurring, then it will be dealt with accordingly in a manner that can result in ban. RPing During RP, we encourage everyone to participate as much as possible. As we don't wish for the RP to ever come to a halt, there will be a post time limit; should the next RPer be absent to post then they will unfortunately be skipped so that the next person may post when it comes to forum posts. We will allow 4-5 days until the next person will be formally asked to RP over. Absolutely no drama will be tolerated as no exceptions will be made. We reserve the right to decline your request to join the group if we deem you or your character inappropriate for this group. Character You are permitted to make one RPC to start off with. There are no exceptions. Later on, if you feel the want to make another RPC, we will converse on this when the time comes. However, should you be permitted to make another RPC, keep in mind that one is allowed to be of high rank while the other must be regrettably low. Please remember that if you possess another char, you must try to be active to role-play with at least one main char. Also, it is fine if your char possesses a harsh and vulgar personality but we request that this remains strictly in the RP and not OOC. Make your own character and refrain from using cannons; which are already made characters. Kill Zone Killing is only permitted if the opponent agrees prior. Killing off NPCs is permitted as long as it is approved by a leader so that they are not a major importance to the story unless it was a NPC that you created for the purpose of your story. Aura In this RP Group and like most anime/manga series, Aura is a special power used by the members of each of the seven King Clans. The Aura of a person depends on which Clan they belong to. In which on rare occasions those who defects from one clan to another normally supposed to vanish. But those rare occasions lead to someone wielding both auras of whatever clan they was in and the current clan they joined. Stats There will be no stats in this group, this is pure role-play skills only thing I do ask that you role-play fair. Though your skills In Character aren’t or won’t be strong or nearly enough powerful than the King(s) or their Second or Third-In-Commands, that isn't to say that higher-ups cannot be killed. Kings Kings are chosen at birth or/unless some sort of miracle presents itself. Killing off a King does not grant you passage to become one. Mods are the only ones that can deem you worthy of upholding a King position. 2nd/3rd-In Commands Kings are the only ones that can manage and recruit their Second and Third-In Commands. Through dedication, strength and loyalty, are some aspects that binds the perfect soldier deemed to assist the King.